A Curious Thing (Once Upon a Time)
----''We are in the forest. It is quiet. Suddenly, we see a running horse pass us. The scene changes to the front of the horse. A hooded person is galloping on it, in an urgent matter''. ---- The scene cuts to Regina. She is in the Dark Palace. Snow White, Prince Charming, Prince Philip and Princess Aurora are present. ---- Regina: You've gathered the entire kingdom for this? There's a wicked witch out there just waiting to pounce. And pretending otherwise would be dangerous. Prince Charming: There's nothing dangerous about rallying our people. Regina: (To Snow White more than to Charming) You're announcing you're pregnant. It's not like you invented the wheel. ---- We hear footsteps just as the hooded person enters the room. ---- Prince Charming: Who's this? ---- The person keeps on walking before coming to a stop, and pulls the hood away. It is Belle. ---- Snow White: Belle! Prince Charming: Are you okay? When you and Neal disappeared, we feared the worst. Belle: We went off to see if we could revive The Dark One. Regina: What happened? Belle: Neal was able to resurrect him...at the cost of his own life. Regina: Rumple's alive. Snow White: Neal's dead. Belle: I think so. Regina: To which? Belle: Both. You see, when Rumple saw that Neal was dying, he...absorbed him. And, uh, Zelena got a hold of the dagger. Now she controls Rumple. ---- Regina groans. We then see Aurora stepping forward, her expression filled with fear and concern. ---- Aurora: Maybe now isn't the time to announce the pregnancy. Regina is right; it's too dangerous. Snow White: No, if we don't, we give in to fear. But if we do, we give the kingdom what they need: hope. Prince Charming: We don't even know what this wicked witch wants. Aurora: Actually, we do. (She hesitates) She wants your baby. Prince Phillip: She came to us when you were gone, threatened us and our unborn child unless we told her when you arrived in our land. Aurora: She thinks your baby could be...important. I'm so sorry; she said she'd hurt us. ---- The wind blows, startling them. Zelena rides on her broomstick, smiling. She lands onto the floor, and looks at Phillip and Aurora. ---- Zelena And I make good on my promises. ---- Phillip and Aurora step back. Zelena swirls her hands. Snow White can be seen gasping, just as Phillip and Aurora become winged monkeys. Both squawk before flying away. ---- Snow White: What do you want with our baby? Zelena: Calm down, sweetie. You don't want to go into early labor. ---- Zelena freezes Snow White so she can't move. Angered, Charming pulls out his sword. ---- Prince Charming: Stay away from my wife! Zelena: Ooh! Someone's testy. Regina: Enough, sis. This is between you and me. ---- Zelena freezes Regina, and walks up to Snow White. ---- Zelena: Now let's see if this was all worth it. (She touches Snow White's belly) Oh, yes! Yes, it was. This child shall do quite nicely. So take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well. I will be back for your happy day. And what's yours will be mine. ---- ----''We see Snow White sitting down, with her hands on her pregnant belly. Regina, Robin Hood, Widow Lucas, and Belle are also there at a table in the War Room''. ---- Prince Charming: (Charming enters) Grumpy, tell me you found something. Grumpy: (He enters the room) I've been to Blue, Tink, all the fairies. They've been scouring the forest for enchanted items to destroy her, but they got zilch. They say she's just too powerful. ---- Everyone sighs. ---- Snow White: It's happening again. I'm about to give birth, and an evil sorceress is threatening the future of my child. Regina: To be fair, the first time, I was threatening you. Everyone else just became collateral damage. Grumpy: Remind me again why we forgave her? Regina: Because I'm helping. Frustrating as it is for me to remember, Snow, you had a head start to defeat me last time. How? Prince Charming: We were warned. Snow White: By Rumplestiltskin. Regina: Well, maybe he can warn you again. Grumpy: Wait. You want to sneak into Rumple's castle, where he's being held captive by the Wicked Witch? Name's Grumpy, not Stupid. Snow White: Mm...you're right, it is stupid. But for our childー Prince Charming: We'll do whatever it takes. Regina: Heartwarming. He's trapped in his own castle; Belle, you were prisoner there. Belle: Yes, but breaking in? I...I would have no idea how. Robin Hood: Luckily, I do. I broke in there once before. Regina: Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief, which means he's not to be trusted. What are you even still doing here? Robin Hood: What I'm doing here is saving your ass. The castle has traps and deadly ones. Regina: Not more deadly than my magic. Robin Hood: They are if you don't see them coming. Regina: Well, maybe I'm okay with taking my chances. Snow White: Alright, you may be, but we're not; he's coming. ---- Regina looks at Snow, defeated. Then she looks at Robin Hood, who has a slight smirk on his face. ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts